


Rivalry Turned Love

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Harry Potter Collection [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Injury, M/M, Protective Draco Malfoy, Reader-Insert, Sweet Harry Potter, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You always managed to bring out the competitive side of Harry, to the point he’s doing things no-one would expect of him. But, that rivalry soon changes into something more.





	Rivalry Turned Love

“Mr Y/l/n. A fine draught. Ten points to Slytherin”.

You turned around, eyeing Harry as Professor Snape walked around the room.

You didn’t know what it was-for the most part, you kept to yourself and barely spoke to anyone. But the moment you’d met Harry Potter, a strange rivalry had formed between you.

Neither of you were the type to compete so hard-but you loved to one up each other.

You did it in every class you had together-and Potions was no exception.

“Oi, Potter”, you whispered, leaning back and looking into his cauldron.

“I wonder how many points you’re gonna lose for that mess”, you asked condescendingly.

He clenched his jaw when the corner of your lips raised the tiniest bit, that arrogant smirk making his blood boil.

“Harry, no!”

Hermione attempted to grab the book, but Harry threw it to Ron, who threw it to Fred and George.

“Come on, Hermione. It’s not like it’s going to hurt anyone. Besides-it’s just a few changes”.

“Yea-come on, Hermione. We’re just teaching him a lesson”, the twins stated.

Fred and George waved their wands, the words in your potions book changing, measurements now completely different, ingredients switched.

“A lesson? Y/n’s never done anything to any of us. I don’t understand why you’d feel the need to teach him-of all people-a lesson”.

“Hermione, you don’t understand. I know he seems harmless-but he’s…not”.

He took the book back, reading the new recipes and grinning.

“Thanks, guys”.

“Harry Potter! You have no idea what the new combinations of those ingredients can create”.

But neither Harry, Ron, or the twins were listening, eager to find out what the result of their interfering would cause at the next potions class.

“Oi, Draco. You seen my potions book?”

He barely looked at you, not saying a word.

“God, you’re so annoying. Y'know-just cos you’re a Malfoy doesn’t mean you have to be such a moody fucking asshole”.

“And just because we’re-unfortunately-related, doesn’t mean we need to have a conversation”.

You rolled your eyes, smacking his head lightly and walking past him, finding Goyle sat in the common room.

“Goyle. Potions book? Seen it?”

He pointed to the book on the couch, mumbling an _‘it’s fine’_ when you thanked him.

After spending the entire summer holiday with Snape, realizing most potions books were completely wrong and figuring out how to make each and every potion perfectly, there was no way you were willing to lose that book.

You flipped through it, making sure it was your book, before making your way to the Great Hall.

You could feel his eyes on you as you ate. It was a daily thing.

You’d annoy Harry as much as you could. And for the rest of the day, whenever he’d see you, he’d just glare.

It was amusing-how much you irritated him.

You turned around without warning, catching Harry off guard, your eyes connecting. And when they did, you raised an eyebrow, grinning at him and shrugging.

And that nonchalance was exactly what made Harry feel justified about what he’d done.

You needed to be taken down a few pegs.

The potion was a mess.

First, it was too thick. Next, too thin. Then, it turned into a weird black goo that you were so sure was moving of its own will.

You read over the instructions-recounting your steps and trying to figure out where you went wrong.

Except, you didn’t.

You were always meticulous. Everything always had to be arranged right in front of you-and you followed instructions perfectly.

And this time was no different.

Which just made everything more confusing.

Your potion should’ve been perfect. Even Seamus Finnigan was having better luck than you.

“Mr Y/l/n?”

You jumped up, whipping around to find Professor Snape peering into your cauldron, a look of distaste on his face.

“Why do I even try?” he groaned.

You watched as he left, catching Harry staring at you as he chuckled with Ron.

If he was alone, you’d have accused him of being behind this.

But with Ron and Hermione by his side, you stayed silent, not exactly comfortable around either of those two.

Your eyes darted to the clock, before you looked at the mess in your cauldron.

You had enough time to start again.

Hermione watched with fear as you rushed, her gut telling her to step in.

“Harry, please. We can’t let him do this. Look-he’s already a wreck as it is”.

Harry looked at you, hair dishevelled as you frantically measured and poured, chopping and pressing down on the ingredients and stirring as fast as you could.

He had to admit, he felt slightly bad.

While you did love to rub it in his face when you did something better than he could, you’d never actually gone out of your way to make sure he’d fail.

“Fine”.

She let out a sigh of relief when Harry walked around the table, about to help you out, when she heard a sickening crunch, followed by a scream.

Everyone’s head whipped around to see you holding your hand up, an entire finger missing as the blood poured.

“Oh-oh shit. I…I can see my bone”, you muttered, before your eyes rolled back and you fell to the floor.

_“Out, Potter!”_

Your head was pounding, throat dry as you listened to the muffled words.

_“I just…see him”._

Turning your head, you made out the silhouettes of two people near the doors.

_“Get lost!”_

_“…can't…me”._

_“…his cousin…not allowed in!”_

_“…cousin?…even speak”._

_“…doesn’t mean…care!”_

“Draco?”

“Y/n? You ok?”

You nodded, Draco rushing over and helping you sit up.

“What-what happened?”

“You cut your finger off. Fainted when you saw the bone”.

You groaned, embarrassed that you’d fainted in front of the entire class.

“Right. And what’s he doing here?”

You both looked at Harry, who shifted on his feet.

“I-I wanted to say sorry”.

“Sorry? Why? I’m the one who cut my finger off”.

“But I’m the one who stole your potions book and switched parts of the recipes up”, he confessed, eyes on the ground as you shifted in the bed.

“Oh…why?”

He shrugged, not wanting to admit he was jealous in front of Draco.

“Ok…well, if you wanna make it up to me, take me out to Hogsmeade”.

Both Harry and Draco’s eyes widened, staring at you like you’d lost your mind.

“What the hell, y/n?”

You shrugged Draco’s hand off you, focussed on Harry.

“What? I like you. And…you like me?”

Harry found himself nodding without really thinking about it, suddenly coming to a realization about how he felt.

“Well-I’m going on a date with a guy that I like”.

Draco opened his mouth to argue, but you held your hand up.

“Nope-you’ve been getting with that awful Pansy bitch. You don’t get an opinion”.

He groaned, shaking his head in disgust.

“Oh-and I totally heard you say you care about me”, you teased, grabbing Draco’s hand and pulling him into an impromptu hug.

Draco blushed, clenching his jaw and pulling away, before rushing out.

“Don’t worry! Love you too, Draco!”

You chuckled when he slammed the door shut, leaving you and Harry alone in the hospital wing.

“So…wanna be my boyfriend?”

“Uh-yea”.


End file.
